Hunter's Moon
by bookAndMusicLover1
Summary: When Edward left, Bella found a different road to immortality. But what will happen when they meet again many years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is like one of my first stories so be nice and tell me what you think. This will mostly be from Bella's POV but a little Edward sometimes. I'll say when it changes to Edwards.**

"I accept your pledge," she said simply.

I felt something go through me. I felt stronger. I felt faster. I felt powerful. It wasn't something that just hit though. It grew in me, changing me. I felt very peaceful though, very serene. It probably would have been a subtle change in anyone else but what changed in me was much bigger. I was healed. The hole in my chest had disappeared. For the first time in a long time i smiled, a genuine smile.

"Follow me to your new life." And so I did. Out my window and into the night. I didn't know where we were going but it didn't matter. All that mattered was leaving here for good. I never hesitated, I never looked back and I never regretted my decision.

Edward's POV

I was following the scent of the deer I was hunting. Hunting, that was about all I did these days. I'll admit it; I'm pathetic. I can't live without Her, but I made my choice and no matter how much I wished I hadn't, it was too late now.

I had almost no warning. How I had missed the scent before was a complete mystery but suddenly I found myself facing a scent that was strange and foreign but also shockingly familiar. But before I had time to figure out what it meant, She appeared in front of me.

"Bella?" I asked so quietly I guessed she wouldn't hear me. But she shifted away from me. Or farther away from me I should say. Her face was stern, disciplined and she looked at me with cold eyes. I couldn't blame her of course but it hurt all the same. But that wasn't the only change in her. For one thing she was wearing strange clothes. She had on worn looking brown shorts and tank top matching the woods around them. Her hair was tied back tight and- Was that a silver bow in her hand? This was really strange.

But more than her clothes her whole posture was changed. She held herself in a clearly protective stance leaning away from me. She stood with her head held high and looked nothing like the clumsy, accident prone, Bella I was used to.

"Edward." Bella said it coldly with no inflection in her voice.

"Bella, how-" I began but before I could finish her head shot up as if she heard some sound I hadn't -which was impossible.

She looked behind her and then quickly back to me. "Don't follow me!" She hissed, then took off into the woods.

I was left completely bewildered, so many thoughts reeling in my head. It was shocking enough to see her after this much time but what was she doing out in the middle of the woods? She had changed so much. She looked like a warrior now and, I had to admit, it was kind of sexy. It was all insane though. My Bella, with a bow? It didn't add up. There was also the strange issue of her scent. It was most definitely still Bella, appealing as ever. Even with perfect memory after this long it had been a shock. There was a new woodsy scent on her too, but it was more than that, it was impossible to describe what had changed. But one thing was most unsettling. The thing that was bothering me, the thing that told me for certain something not natural was going on, wasn't all that had changed, but what hadn't.

Bella didn't look like she had aged a day since the last time I saw her – more than 20 years ago.

**What do you guys think? I know its short but its just to see what people think. Review and tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews! They really make my day and help me write more.**

Bella's POV

I can't believe that just happened! What were the odds, meeting Edward again? I was still reeling from the conversation that should never have happened. I was forbidden from having contact with males ever again. My instincts after so much training to stay away from men had made me recoil from him and my shock had made keeping my emotions in check easy in front of him. But now that I was away the experience played again in my head.

I realized my memories of him the few times I thought about him were more off then I realized. But I also recognized that he himself had changed. He looked... well dead. His eyes had no light in them and he looked like he had no reason for living. His expression when I had been so cold was pitiful. But he was still as beautiful as ever and- What are you saying! This is completely forbidden and besides he left you remember? I rebuked myself. But deep inside me I felt something stir and I knew it couldn't be good.

Somehow I managed to compose myself as I entered our camp. I was the last one to return after the Hunter's Call. When I arrived everyone was taking down the camp. I hurried to help my friend, Thalia, take down the tent we share with two other girls. She looked at me funny.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Took a walk.." I mumbled looking away. "Guess I went kinda far." She gave me a suspicious look like she knew that wasn't the full story but she let it be and we finished taking down the tent. She called over one of our tent mates Sarah and told her it was her turn to carry the tent.

Sarah and her twin sister Miley were half-bloods and had been with the Hunters a little longer then me. They had met the Hunters during a big battle against the Titans before I had known about any of this. They had never felt like they belonged at camp half-blood and were thrilled to join up with the Hunters. Miley walked over to her sister and helped her carry their things. They were really close and did everything together.

Thalia and I gathered the rest of our things and waited as the rest of the camp finished packing up. When we were all ready Artemis gave the signal and we began to move out. We were moving farther west following the scent of monsters to find areas with more of them to fight.

Okay so maybe I should explain a little about my history. I'm Bella Swan. I look about 18 but really I'm 38. Thats because I'm immortal after joining up with the Hunters of the Goddess Artemis. Yes the greek Gods(and Goddesses) are real and they live over the Empire state building. Except for Artemis; she wanders the wilderness with her faithful Hunters (us) and hunts monsters. I joined the Hunt because shortly before then I had lost the love of my life forever. So when Artemis came and offered me an immortal life free of men and with complete freedom and best of all, the chance to forget about him, well the choice was pretty obvious. I love being a Hunter. Its like a big family where we all protect each other. And fighting monsters is just another one of the perks.

It took us all morning to find our new campsite. A nice area with plenty of monsters to fight. It was a shaded area right by a creek so we settled down and set up camp. That took us most of the afternoon. After that we all went down to the creek.

We all stripped down until we were wearing only our standard issue protective undergarments. They were protective in that they kept us from the prying eyes of any men that might happen upon us. But they also were only removable by the wearer. So if we were ever somehow overpowered by a man (fat chance) we would be protected. They were simple and comfortable made of a sparkly silver material that fit to our bodies perfectly.

I shivered a little as the cold water hit my skin. As Hunters though we have a natural resistance to cold or hot temperatures and it wasn't long before I was completely submerging myself in the stream. I laid on my back and let the gentle currents carry me for a little while.

When it started to get dark, we got dressed and went back to camp. A girl started the fire and we warmed up by it while the prey that Sarah and a few others had caught cooked.

After the meal we retired to our tents to get some rest. We were setting out to hunt a nearby minotaur at dawn tomorrow.

When I woke the next morning it was still dark. I could sense it was an hour before dawn but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. My dream was still haunting my thoughts. In my dream we had been out hunting. It was all very clear and I could see all the Hunters with us. We were chasing something through the woods but it was dark under the tree cover and I couldn't see what it was. When we finally broke through the trees standing in a shaft of sunlight was... Edward. All the Hunters started shooting. I knocked and arrow and aimed at him. He just stood there looking at me with sad, dark eyes...

I shivered at the memory as Thalia snored on besides me. I got up quietly and left the tent. No one moved; my tent mates were heavy sleepers. I walked down to the river and sat while the pre-dawn sky lightened and the forest started to stir. After a while I became aware of a feeling creeping inside me. I felt like I was being watched. A shiver that had nothing to do with the chilly temperature went through me and I got up to leave.

More people were rising back at camp now, preparing for the hunt. They were packing food in light packs in case of a long trek. Thalia was by our tent gathering her supplies. She picked up a few empty bottles and walked down to the river to fill them. We all were ready at this point so we sat chatting and waiting by the woods. Just as the suns first rays peeked over the horizon, making us cover our eyes, Artemis walked out from her tent and walked over to the rest of us.

"Let the hunt begin." She said. We smiled as she sounded the horn and we set out.

**Tell me what you think please. I love to hear your opinions so do me a favor and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part for you guys. Hope you like it.**

The minotaur was proving difficult to track. We followed a few false trails before we finally found the trail leading towards some cliffs. We followed silently until we were at the end of the tree cover. Miley and Sarah climbed the trees to see ahead. Our prey was heading inside a cave at the mountain edge. It was well covered by trees and would have been nearly impossible to find if we hadn't seen him enter.

We huddled together to form a plan. The children of Athena kind of took charge at these times. They were of course the best strategists. After a short fight between them we had our plan, and of course Thalia volunteered me as bait. I rolled my eyes as they tossed me out to look lost and scared and, most of all, alone.

The plan was simple. We had Hunters stationed in the trees with bows aimed at the entrance. I was unarmed so the monster would think I was helpless. Once he was completely out of the cave Thalia would play the hero and rush out to hand me my weapons. Meanwhile, while the monster was distracted with us, the rest of the Hunters would spread out to surround the beast. It was a good plan, but as any good hunter knows, things don't always go as planned.

Thalia had helped remove all my weapons; my bow and arrows and my knife. I felt bare without them but Thalia assured me she'd have them back to me soon. She had then ruffled up my hair and clothes to make me seem like a lost traveler. Then, with a smile and a 'see you soon', she had thrown me to the wolves.

I made myself stumble into the clearing looking scared and afraid. I pretended to look around nervously before settling down on a rock and pretending their was something wrong with my shoe (which there totally wasn't, our shoes are water and fire proof and protected from wear and tear.)

With my heightened hearing, I could hear the monster coming to the cave entrance to see what was there. My back was to the cave and, to the monster, I would seem like easy prey. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I could sense it coming out of the cave. Closer, closer... I started feeling traces of fear, where was Thalia? Just as I was about to try and make a run for it Thalia burst from the trees tossing me my bow and quiver and taking aim and the monster.

I quickly grabbed my bow and backed up from the monster to get a better shot. It roared in fury and charged, fortunately for me, I'm faster. I rolled out of the way just in time and it ran into a tree. It turned quickly, even angrier now, and glared at me. I could see small movements in the woods as the Hunters got into position. The minotaur was too focused on me to notice. It was was getting ready to charge at me again when it was hit in the head with a rock. Confused, it turned to see Thalia standing in the middle of the clearing holding another rock with a mocking grin on her face.

"Well don't just stand there. You gonna attack me or not pea brain?" The monster may not understand her words but it could understand pain, and it knew who was causing that pain.

It charged at her but Thalia sidestepped at the last possible moment. The beast was angry and confused now. Thalia raised her bow, aiming at the monster. I copied her. The beast roared as we fired and out of the forest the rest of the Hunters rushed in also shooting the beast. Arrows flew from every side and from the trees more showered down all perfectly aimed on the beast until the monster disappeared into oblivion.

A huge cheer erupted from the Hunters and we all congratulated each other. Thalia and I were given the credit even though it would have been really hard without the rest of them. There was a huge grin on my face. The adrenaline rush would wear off soon, but the sense of accomplishment would last all day.

Artemis gave us the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted. Thalia decided to organize a competition; whoever came back with the biggest prey by evening won. There were no prizes to offer but all we really wanted was to win anyway. Most of the Hunters were going and I could use a challenge so I grabbed my weapons and tagged along. Thalia counted down and then we were all off in separate directions to find the largest game we could.

I found some large elk tracks about twenty minutes later and started to track it. It was pretty far from camp but it was a good find so I followed. After a little while I started to get the sensation of being watched again. I looked around hoping it was one of the Hunters trying to steal my find, but instead found a stern looking Edward leaning against a tree. I had a second of anger that he had followed me but really, what else had I expected? Still this was bad. How much had he seen?

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. His expression was annoyed and disdainful but he also looked kind of confused.

"I should ask you the same thing. What the hell is going on here Bella?" My face turned pale as my fears were realized. "You're living out in the middle of the woods with a bunch of girls and you're hunting? This isn't like you at all. You follow around some girl you all seem to worship and today I don't even know what I saw you fighting! I think you owe me an explanation!"

My temper flared. "I owe YOU an explanation!" I shouted making him flinch. "First you LEFT me. Then when we see each other again and I tell you _specifically_ NOT to follow me so what do you do? Follow me anyway! Then you SPY on me in my new life that YOU wanted me to have and here you are now saying that I owe YOU an EXPLANATION about what I do in MY life! Well let me tell you something Edward Anthony Mason Cullen; I don't owe you a damn thing!" When I finished he looked completely shocked. I was panting from all that yelling. His expression became angry again but he spoke calmly.

"If you want to play it that way _Isabella_," He said my name disdainfully, "What right did you have to pry into my life and learn my secrets? I think after all we went through you could at the very least tell me what you've gotten yourself into."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was really saying this to me! Suddenly I was screaming at him. "Fine, you wanna know what I've 'gotten myself into'? Freedom thats what! That girl we all follow? Worship? You couldn't have chosen a better word. Thats the greek Goddess Artemis. That thing you saw us fighting today, that was a monster, a minotaur. And me? I'm a Hunter of Artemis! Happy now!" His face was a mix between shock, disbelief and fear, probably for my sanity.

"Bella," he said slowly. I sighed and rolled my eyes knowing what was coming, "Bella there's a reason those stories are called myths. They're not real Bella."

"That's what you think, but they are. All of them. Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, they're all real." I replied calmly.

"You honestly expect me to believe that the greek gods are alive and you hunt with one of them?" He asked.

I shrugged and leaned against a tree. "I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not but is it really any crazier then vampires? Look at the facts Edward: I'm stronger, faster, much more coordinated, even more so then most people. We all are. And I don't know how much you could see through the Mist," His brow furrowed in confusion. "But you know that what we were fighting wasn't normal. None of this is. Edward I haven't aged in twenty years because I'm immortal now."

He was looking unsure now. We sat in silence for a while. "They're really real?" He said quietly. I nodded and this time he looked like he believed me. We sat quietly for a while longer. "How is it possible?"

I sighed. "How is anything possible? It just is."

He shook his head. "Bella why are we fighting like this? We were in love..."

I stiffened. "_I _was in love." I said angrily. "_You _were just screwing with me remember!" Oh no, I could feel tears springing to my eyes. No! You're over this! I told myself.

Edward looked devastated. "Bella... I lied." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella I- I've always loved you. I thought you knew that. But I had to lie. It was the only way I could keep you safe. I wanted you to have a normal human life." I felt the words sink in. After all this he's telling me now!

I stood up quickly. "Well its a little late now don't you think! Edward I'm a Hunter now. Sworn off men and relationships forever. An eternal maiden! I'm not even allowed to be talking to you! If we were caught..." I trailed off.

He stood up too. "What?" He shouted. "Bella really? Why on earth would you do that!"

"You want to know why? Why else, because of you! You broke my heart. You said you broke up with me so I could move on with my life. Well now I have. Happy now?" I yelled at him, fighting back the tears.

"Some life." He said his voice filled with bitterness. I silently pulled my necklace out from inside my shirt. It was a full moon with an arrow through it. I didn't have a clasp and it didn't come off.

"You see this Edward?" I was suddenly calm. "All of us Hunters have this. Its a symbol of our oath to our Goddess. We are all proud to be the Hunters of Artemis. Proud to wear this necklace. Proud to have this life."

"A life without love?" He asked me, the bitterness still there.

"Oh we're allowed to love. I love my sister Hunters. I love hunting. I love my Goddess, and I love this life." He was silent. For a long time we just stood there, neither of us speaking. It was getting late, not yet night but close. "I have to go." I said standing.

"Bella wait." He said. "I love you. Come with me we can leave and hide! I- I'll turn you and we can stay together. Please."

I stopped, my back to him. I braced myself to say what I knew was true. "Edward you only want me back now that I can take care of myself. What's stopping you from leaving again next time I might be in danger?"

"I couldn't leave you again ever. And even though I know my world is still too dangerous for you-"

I cut him off. "_Your _world. Too dangerous. You're probably right." I said. I took out my knife and started examining it.

"Bella-"

"You see this Edward?" He looked confused. I didn't wait for an answer. "Celestial bronze. Cool stuff, won't harm humans but its wicked good at hurting monsters. It hurts too. I know that from times I've been cut fighting." He shivered. I continued to examine the knife. "Also kills vampires. I know that from the time I killed Victoria with it." He looked shocked.

He shook his head incredulously. "How?"

I ignored him. It was almost nightfall. "I have to leave now Edward. And this time you _will _stay away. Because Edward?" I turned to him, knowing this was the only thing that would keep him away. "If we're caught together, we'll both be dead." I started walking away when he muttered bitterly.

"Some loving Goddess..." Lightning fast I turned and held the knife to his throat.

"Do not, insult my Goddess." I threatened. I put away the knife and turned back to camp.

**There a nice long one for you. Please, please review. It only takes a second and it really helps me get the chapters out faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long time getting this up. There really is no excuse other than I just didn't finish it for a while. Its a little short but its more of a transition chapter. Stay tuned for the next one and as always review and tell me what you think.**

I was still fuming as I headed back towards the camp. I was glad for the long walk; it gave me a chance to think and calm down. I was really worked up.

I stopped to hunt down a deer quickly. I knew I wouldn't win Thalia's competition with it but it would look suspicious if I came back with nothing. It was also very relaxing. It felt good to do something that felt so natural and normal to me. All I wanted to do right now was forget about the encounter with Edward. The only thing I could really do now is pray to the Gods that he would listen to me and leave me alone from now on.

By the time I arrived back at camp I had managed to compose myself. Edward was cleared from my mind and I was back to my calm, Hunter, self. It took a lot to make me angry these days. But after all this time, seeing Edward again had just pushed me too far.

I walked over to where I saw all the other girls back from their hunts. Obviously I didn't win the competition. Thalia won with a bear she had shot down. Mine wasn't the worst though. A new girl named Kate hadn't caught anything. She looked kinda upset and angry about that even though she had only been here a couple months and this had been her first hunt solo.

She was really good and learned fast but failure still disappointed her greatly. She had come from a Catholic school and family with high expectations from her. When Artemis came along offering her freedom from that, with only the catch of eternal maidenhood, she had accepted immediately. In her eyes it really wasn't anything to give up since she had already had this restriction in her old life.

She was sitting away from the rest of the group moping so I decided to go cheer her up. I walked over and sat next to her. She didn't look up. "You know," I said. "I didn't catch anything alone for seven months, two weeks and five days here." She looked up at me surprised. "I counted." I said with a smile. She smiled too. I laughed and pretty soon we were both cracking up.

"Thanks." She said when we both calmed down. I smiled back at her.

Grabbing her hand I pulled her up saying, "Come on we'll be late for dinner."

When we got to the dinner pavilion Kate went to sit with some of the newer Hunters she was friends with. I sat with Thalia and some of my other friends. Before we ate, we all scraped some of our meal in the fire as an offering for the Gods, regardless of whether we had an Olympian parent or not.

Artemis ate with us. She sat and talked and laughed with the rest of us. To an outsider, she would look like just another one of us. There were a lot of daughters of Apollo around her. There were a lot of them with us. They were already skilled with bows and arrows and being daughters of Apollo made Artemis their aunt. Which had to be kind of cool.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Well, almost everyone; one girl, named Anna, sat by herself watching everyone. She didn't look sad; cold and unfriendly would fit better. But with her past nobody could blame her.

Anna was a half-blood. She didn't know who her parent was. She didn't want to know. When she was young her mortal parent had died and she had gone to a foster home. The people there had been nice enough but of course none of them could have known the truth about her.

So when one day she had come home with tales of a monster that had almost killed her, they had her institutionalized. She had stayed there for two years holding on to the truth. By the time Artemis found her, Anna had almost started to believe she was crazy. When Artemis explained everything, Anna hadn't been happy to learn she wasn't. Instead, she was furious with her immortal parent for letting this happen to her. She didn't want any part of that life, so she went with Artemis.

Even now, six years later, she was distant and never seemed to be happy. It made us all sad for her, but for me it hurt personally. Thinking about her always made me think of Alice. If Alice could remember her past would she be like that? I shivered at the thought and it made me immensely grateful that she could not. I looked sadly away from Anna. I just hoped that maybe one day, she too could forget her past and be happy.

We all helped clean up from dinner and headed to our tents. We didn't have to get up tomorrow so we were allowed to stay up. When we got back to our tent, Thalia pulled out a pack of cards and we all sat around to decide what game to play.

We decided to play hearts and all cracked up when Sarah said that we would all try to "Shoot the moon". Trust Sarah to come up with something like that. The first game Sarah actually did try, but Thalia took some hearts and Sarah ended up with twenty-four points.

"Guess your aim was off." Thalia joked.

Sarah shot her a glare. "How 'bout I get my bow and show you how good my aim is?" She said menacingly. We all cracked up and pretty soon even Sarah was laughing.

When we had finished with the card games we decided to sleep. As I drifted off, the confrontation with Edward that I had all but forgotten came back to me. I shivered and wished, once again, that I could forget the whole thing, as completely as Alice had her old life.

**What do you guys think? I love any feedback and encouragement really helps me get chapters out faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's the next installment. Hope you like it. Sorry I didn't have time to do it yesterday.**

The next morning seemed to come very quickly. As I woke to the sun streaming through the tent windows, I was thinking of my dream that night. Alice had been in it. We were running but I didn't know where to. She had kept yelling something to me but I couldn't make out the words. I couldn't figure out what it meant, but then I reminded myself, it was just a dream and it didn't _mean _anything. Right?

I shook it off and got dressed. So remember when I said we had nothing to do today? Well that wasn't exactly true. Tomorrow is the full moon, and for us moon goddess followers, thats a big deal. We have a big festival and there's music and dancing and all that fun stuff. But it wouldn't be a festival without good food. So, we're going hunting today.

We were hunting solo for prey. It wasn't spoken of, but there was kind of a competition to see who could get the best hull for the festival. So we all went of in our separate directions, far away from each other.

I was a little nervous about another hunt by myself. Recently, those didn't seem to be ending with me by myself. I was starting to think it might be better to be in a group so there was no way Edward could try to talk to me, but I knew I couldn't do that forever. I would just have to hope he would stay away.

After an hour of tracking a large elk I sat down to rest. I took off my boots and poured some rocks and sand out.

"Those are so not fashionable, Bella." I jumped in shock to hear that voice. Sure enough, there, leaning against the tree across from me, was... Alice Cullen. I instinctively backed up and didn't answer her.

She put her hands up like she was surrendering. "Hey we're not breaking any rules, I'm a girl, you're allowed to talk to me." I groaned and slumped over. I instantly knew why she was here. Trust Edward to find a way around the no contact rule.

"He called you?" I asked. She confirmed with a nod.

"He takes your safety seriously. He didn't want to put you guys in danger of being caught. He called me so that he'd have a safe way to talk to you."

"Alice please," I practically begged. "This is hard enough as it is. I can't have you try to get me back too. I can't Alice I swore an oath."

She put her hands up defensively again and sighed. "Bella, I wish this was still easy. I love you, but I love Edward too. Once upon a time you guys were happy together. Easy, simple, right? But when Edward left you were both devastated. I tried to reason with him, to make him go back to you. I could still see visions of your pain. Back then the solution was simple. One way to make you both happy. Now, there isn't and as much as I'd love to have you back," She sighed, "I want you to be happy more. So I'm not here to take sides. I will be neutral and be your friend whatever your decision." By the end of her speech I was tearing up.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"You didn't let me finish anyway. Edward _did _call me here to be messenger girl, but thats not why I came back." I looked at her quizzically. She sighed again. "Remember how I said I was still having visions of you?" I nodded. "Well one day, the visions stopped suddenly. I panicked and went straight to Forks. But you were gone. I- I assumed the worst. I knew what Edward would do to himself if he found out. So I knew that no one could know. I kept it a secret from everyone for twenty years."

She was looking really upset now. "For twenty years I thought you were dead Bella. Then I see Edward calling to tell me your alive and living in the woods. You can't imagine how it felt to find that out, to know I was wrong and you hadn't died." She looked me in the eyes. "I didn't come to try and convince you to come back. I came because I haven't seen my best friend in twenty years." I was actually crying now. Alice looked like she would be too if such a thing were possible. " I missed you Bella."

I hugged her. "I missed you too Alice." I smiled as I felt her familiar, air constricting, hug.

"Still have to breath Alice." I teased. She laughed and hugged me tighter before releasing me.

"So, no boys huh?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Thats right. Sounds like heaven doesn't it?" I teased.

"Not really." She said suddenly serious. "Giving up on guys forever? Don't you think thats a little extreme."

"Alice you don't understand what this life is like! Its total freedom. Besides its not like I can see myself with anyone now. But with this life I don't need boys. I have my sister Hunter's and thats all I need." She looked a little hurt when I said sister. I instantly realized how I sounded.

"Alice I really still did miss you though. All of you. Even the boys." I conceded.

"Even..." She trailed off suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Pain swept through me. "Alice please... don't."

She instantly looked sorry. "Right, sorry. That was an unfair question."

She fell silent for a moment. But Alice could never stay quite for long and was soon asking me all about the Hunters and Artemis.

"I still can't believe greek gods are real." She exclaimed. "I was so confused when I had that vision. So what's she like?" She asked me.

"What's who like? I can't keep up Alice."

"Artemis. Duh." She said.

"Well she's, uh." I said. "She's fair. She's a lot nicer than they say in the myths. She truly is an eternal child. You sort of remind me of her. You're a really free spirited person and seem so young, but sometimes you say things so wise and I remember you've been around for a long time. Not as long as Artemis, but still."

"Why, Bella Swan, I do believe you just called me old." She said jokingly. I punched her on the arm and rolled my eyes.

"I wanna meet her." Alice said suddenly. I scrunched up my forehead in confusion.

"What?" I said.

"I want to meet Artemis." She said again, as if this was the simplest thing in the world.

"You can't." I told her.

"Why not?"

"What would we tell her?" I reasoned.

"The truth." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm a vampire and a friend of yours." I gaped at her.

"Are you insane?" I asked, then immediately regretted it. I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings.

She seemed unaffected. "I mean, come on, she'd understand, she's a goddess for gods sake." She laughed at her own pun. "Please Bella?" She gave me the vampire puppy dog eyes and added the trembling lip for effect.

I groaned. "Oh all right." She started jumping up and down. "But if this ends badly I'm blaming you and hunting you down." She nodded somberly but was jumping up and down again as we left. I rolled my eyes. Alice will be Alice, I thought as we headed towards camp.

**Like it? Review please. I just had to bring Alice into this story. She's my favorite. Did I write her character right though? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm so happy I finished this today because its actually a full moon tonight! So there you go, two chapters today.**

I still had to catch something for the festival before we went back to camp. When I told Alice about it, she decided she needed to get something too. She went off somewhere to hunt herself as it would be too tempting to hunt near me. That left me alone to finish my hunt. I caught a good size elk that I was pretty proud of. That was until Alice came back with an even larger one. I rolled my eyes. Stupid super strength vampires.

Butterflies were having a party in my stomach as we approached camp at sunset. Alice looked completely calm. I remembered what she had said about not being able to see me when I became a Hunter and wondered how she could be so calm without her gift. People looked up at us curiously as we passed. We put our catches with the rest of the prey. Artemis stood by her tent looking at us with a wondering look.

I wanted a moment to compose myself but Alice walked briskly over to the goddess. I gulped and followed. Artemis didn't look angry. I stood next to Alice.

"Who's this Bella?" She addressed me.

"Uh this is um." I gulped.

"Alice Cullen, Lady Artemis." She said with a respectful curtsy. Artemis looked impressed and smiled. "I'm an old friend of Bella's. It is an honor to meet you, goddess."

Artemis looked at me in wonder. "And how do you come to be with us Alice?" I had to work hard to keep the alarm off my face. Alice remained calm and unfazed.

"Well I'm a sort of hunter myself. I ran across Bella in my hunts." She smiled. "You see I'm a vampire." There was a big reaction to this but Alice didn't look up or skip a beat. "However I do not prey on humans, I hunt animals."

"I see." Artemis replied, seeming interested. "Well Alice what is it we can offer you?"

"Well it has been quite some time since I have seen Bella. I would be very happy if you would allow me to stay and hunt with you. Not permanently, just as a humble visiter."

Artemis looked at me, then back at her. "Well any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours. You are welcome to stay."

Alice bounced up and down in excitement again and hugged Artemis, much to all of our shock. She then went around and talking to everyone, learning their names and such.

We began dinner and Alice was a hit. Everyone sat around her asking about vampires and about her. She in turn asked all about the gods and what life was like for us. I sat by and hung out with them too. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her but I didn't mind, I knew there would be other opportunities.

Finally dinner was over and we all headed to bed. Alice said she would hunt and then find something to do till morning. And with that she was gone. I went to bed that night wondering how my life had so completely changed in the last week.

The next morning Alice was back. She had seen Edward last night during her hunts.

"Alice I don't want to hear it." I told her before she could give me the message

"He just wants to know about the pledge to be a Hunter and how that works." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I swore a pledge to 'turn my back on the company of men' and 'accept eternal maidenhood' in return I get immortality unless I die in battle. The pledge is forever and unbreakable. That's it, there's nothing else I can do. Tell him he might as well go home."

She nodded, then changed the subject. We talked about what the rest of the Cullens were doing and what had happened to us in the last twenty years. We spent all day talking while also helping to set things up for the festival.

I was excited for the festival. We all had a lot of fun. We got to dance and perform. People would all try to come up with cool things to show off. Fancy bow work, demi-god powers, dances, anything.

When night finally fell we were all buzzing with energy. The moon started to appear, full and glowing with a yellow light. It was beautiful. The moon was reflected on the river below. A fire was lit and as the wood nymphs began playing and we all danced around it.

Alice was surprised by my new found grace but of course when she joined in the dance, no one could compare to her. We all had tons of fun.

Artemis danced with us and sometimes she watched. Currently she was talking to Apollo who almost always came to say hi to her. He would usually play a tune or two on his lyre as well.

I laughed as I heard Artemis and her brother replaying an age old argument about Apollo 13. Alice danced over by me.

"What are they arguing about?" Alice asked me.

I laughed again. "Well you know Apollo 13?" Alice gave me a 'well duh' look. "Well Artemis argues that it should have been named after her since she's the moon goddess and they were going to the moon, not the sun. Apollo says its 'cause his name is cooler. It's pretty silly but its nice to see its not only human siblings who have stupid arguments." Alice was laughing now too.

Most of the night was just dancing and feasting and just celebrating. The coolest thing that stood out to me was Rachel's performance. Rachel is a daughter of Poseidon so for her performance she walked over to the river as the music began. She then walked across the top of the water and started a slow graceful dance. As the song built, so did her dance. The water lifted up and she made a beautiful show. At the end she looked kinda tired but really proud.

It was three in the morning by the end of the celebration. We were all exhausted and went straight to bed. I fell asleep quickly despite Alice's constant babble about how awesome the festival was.

**What do you think? Songs that are great for this chapter are: Moonlight sonata, Moondance and Suteki Da Ne. And yes I stole the dancing on water thing from Final Fantasy 10. Also Suteki Da Ne is the theme song. Review please! This was kinda quickly made so if its not good sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter finally! Sorry for not posting for so long. There really is no excuse. I know its kind of short but enjoy. **

The next morning everyoneslept in. That is, everyone but Alice and, by extension, me.

"Belllaa, Belllaa. Bella!" I was startled awake to find Alice three inches in front of my face. I groaned as I looked to see if anyone else had been disturbed. Thalia stirred slightly then turned over and continued snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes as a sat up and stretched. Judging by the sky outside it was about eight in the morning.

"Alice," I complained. "Even Hunters need our sleep. Notice how no one else is up?" I tried to lay back down but she started bouncing up and down by my sleeping bag. I looked around the tent, if she kept this up she would wake my tent-mates, and they would _not _be happy about that.

"I know, I know, but I've been waiting for _five hours_! I'm borrred." She wined. I groaned again, but then decided Alice will be Alice. I was already awake now anyway. I made Alice wait outside so I could get dressed without her waking my friends.

When I walked out five minutes later she stopped bouncing, grabbed my hand and started pulling me off. "Alice where are you taking me?" I asked. She just smiled and didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and sped up so she wouldn't be dragging me so much. I smirked as she was once again surprised by my new speed and grace. She kept hold of my hand though so she could lead me where we were going.

Pretty soon I started to hear a roaring sound. "What's that Alice?" I asked her. She looked surprised.

"You can hear that already?" She asked perplexed.

"Heighten hearing." I said as an answer. She looked impressed.

"Besides the no boys this Hunter thing sounds like a pretty good deal." She said. I nodded.

"True but you're avoiding my question." She grinned but didn't say anything. But before long I started to figure out what the sound was. We broke through the trees and were at the edge of a river at the bottom of a huge waterfall.

It was gorgeous. The water sparkled in the sun. Almost as much as Alice did. "What do you think?" She asked. I just stared at everything. We sat down on some rocks by the riverside.

"It's beautiful." I said finally.

"I found it last night when I was hunting. I thought it would be a nice place to talk." She said.

"Talk about what?" I asked running my fingers through the water.

She shrugged. "Well about why you became a Hunter..."

I sighed and stopped playing with the water. "You've already said Its a pretty sweet deal." I dodged.

"Its still a lot to give up." She said quietly.

"Like what?" I scoffed, not looking at her.

"Like your family, your friends, the chance to grow up, to name a few. You have to give up your whole life." Was her comeback.

"I had no life to give up. Nothing to lose. I was miserable without him and there was no way I could ever be with anyone else." I said sadly.

"I don't think you ever tried though." She sad sadly.

"Alice why are you doing this to me? You said you weren't choosing sides. Edward wanted me to move on and be happy and now I have. What do you want from me?"

"Bella I don't want anything from you. I just want to understand, and more importantly I want you to as well."

"So your being my shrink you mean?" I said bitterly. But Alice cracked a smile and I realized how funny that sounded. Pretty soon I was laughing too.

"Well you know," She said. "Friends are there to make you happy at any given time. _Best _friends are there to make you happy in the long run."

"And sisters are there to get on your nerves but you love 'em anyway." I said laughing.

"Bella the thing is, I've talked to a lot of the girls here and its seems to me that a lot of them came here to get away from something. I'm just not sure that running away from your problems is always the best answer." She said sounding much older than she looked.

I didn't answer. We sat in silence for a little while as I thought about what she had said. After that we walked back to camp. When we got there people were starting to wake up. We were going to go hunting for more monsters today so I went back to my tent to get ready. I looked around at my sister Hunters. I thought about Thalia, joining to stop aging to avoid a prophesy. Sarah and Miley to get away from camp half-blood. Kate to escape her family. The list went on and on and I wondered if maybe Alice was right. And this was just a place people could escape their lives.

**So what do you think? I'm thinking this story will be over soon but I don't know how much more i'll do. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick note please read though. Okay so I got a review**

**saying there should be more to this story. I know how it is going to end **

**and how I'm going to get there. So all I need are some more ideas for what **

**to do next. Keep in mind it has to fit with what I have and **

**what I'm going to do so it might not be used. But please**

**if anyone has some ideas please share. Just right me a**

**review with your idea and your name so I can**

**give you credit. Please and thank you.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry its so short! And that it took so long to get out. I'd say I was busy but thats only true of the month before last. I might claim writers block except I've had this planned for a while. The truth is I'm just a lazy procrastinator who is bad at finishing things she starts. Sorry!**

Edward's Pov

I paced back and forth in the forest trying to think of something. It seemed blatantly clear they weren't going to let her go willingly. We'd have to sneak away. But after that, then what? Would I really be able to change her?

_She doesn't want to go_, said the tiny voice in my head. No! I told it, failure to get her back was not an option. I lost her once I wouldn't lose her this time. I gave up on us once and I wouldn't do it this time. I know now we are meant to be together. It's ironic how our roles have been reversed, now I have to convince her of that.

"If you love something set it free, if it comes back to you its yours, if it doesn't it never was." I turned to see Alice leaning against the tree, a sad look on her face.

I sighed. "I already tried that, thats what got me into this situation." I said dejectedly. Alice was shaking her head.

"She tried to come back to you. She wanted to but you didn't let her. Now she's changed and by trying to force her to come back your only pushing her farther away from you."

I should have realized I'd be alone in this. Bella was like a sister to Alice and she had always been angry I left Bella. It hurt the same though. I know I screwed up but didn't I deserve another chance?

Alice sighed looking exasperated. "Edward quit wallowing in self pity! If you weren't so determined to believe the whole world is against you, you might realize I'm trying to help you."

I was surprised by how angry she seemed. "I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader."

"I don't have to be a mind reader, its written all over your face. Besides I know you." She said with a small smile.

"But why would you want to help me? I thought you said you weren't taking sides." I didn't know why I said it but it was out of my mouth before I could help it.

"I'm not," she said. "I'm here to help everyone understand why this happened so that we can try and figure out how to fix this mess. I'm like a third party, here to put everything into perspective."

"Fine then. What do you suppose I should do? What exactly does 'setting her free' entail?" I asked.

"Bella, like most everyone, wants to have her own voice and make her own decisions. She doesn't want to feel forced. You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. All you can do is tell her how you feel and let her have the decision. And she might find she really does want to come back to you. But she might not. And you want her to be happy no matter what right? Or have you changed your mind about that?" She had a lecturing face on again. I realized I had forgotten I left to make her happy in the first place. I guess I had just assumed she still wanted me.

With a sigh I nodded. "Yes, I want her to be happy."

And I did. More than anything. I wish I could tell her that. To tell her I never wanted to hurt her. I only wanted, had only ever wanted to give her the best life. Maybe this was the best life for her now. But I had to be sure. Maybe if I could just talk to her without all the fighting I could get through to her. Maybe Alice was right and she was just angry. I truly hoped so. I promise myself now I will let her have the decision. I had made this mess and I would fix it. And if didn't work I'd let her be happy even at my expense. If only she knew how she felt. And then it hit me. Why didn't I just tell her?

**Please, please, please tell me what you think! Again sorry its so short but I'm just starting back up so hopefully there will be more soon. Reviews will make me update faster though! :) Oh and song that goes with this chapter is Just So You Know. Its perfect for Edward don't you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to Bells POV for this one. Here's a nice long one for you. It probably has a bunch of mistakes since my editor (aka mom) is busy painting, but I hope you like anyway. Don't forget to review. New chapter soon if you do!**

Bella Pov

I hadn't slept well, so it didn't surprise me I was the first one up. I'd been thinking about Alice's words all night. I really needed to just be alone for a day. I decided to head to the waterfall Alice had shown me. I dressed silently, grabbed my bow in case I wanted to hunt, and headed out.

Yesterday, Thalia had known something was off but I couldn't talk to her about it. She loved being a hunter and wouldn't have understood. Alice had left last night to do whatever it was she did when she disappeared for the night. Now that I thought about it, she had seemed kind of jumpy and worried, but I was probably just imagining it.

I wasn't worried about getting lost, hunters have an excellent sense of direction, maybe a little worried Alice would show up but hopefully she'd know I wanted to be alone. The trip seemed to take longer without her by my side, joking and laughing. I was all alone with my thoughts.

When I arrived, the sun was just peaking over the horizon and it was silent aside from the rushing water. I sat down on the same rock as before and trailed my fingers through the water. Then, in the reflection, something caught my eye. It looked like a piece of paper stuck on a tree branch.

I turned and pulled it off. My heart lurched as I recognized the hand writing. It was trivial, but I wondered where he could have gotten paper out here. I didn't want to read it, I shouldn't. I should put it down and pretend I never came here. But since when have I done what I should?

_Dear Bella,_

_ I have to begin by first saying I am terribly sorry for everything. I know that all of this is my fault and I can imagine the pain this has caused you. I felt the same pain when I first spoke the lie that began this whole thing. That should have tipped me off to the fact I was making a mistake. And after that the months of solitude and depression should have sent me back to you. But unfortunately being the stubborn fool that I am, I convinced myself that you were surely over me and happy by now. I realize now that, ironically, you were, but not in the way I had hoped. I believe that, originally, you joined to seek a new life. But I understand now that you are truly happy here. I also know it is completely unfair and selfish of me to try and get you back now. I truly despise myself as I write this, knowing that I am doing the opposite of what I once tried. Seeing as that failed though, I have decided to try this. Bella, I love you dearly and don't feel I can live without you another day. I realize I can't make you change your mind but I have one thing to ask of you. Remember, Bella, remember me and what we once had. Give me one more chance to change and be the man you deserve. If you still choose the Hunters over me I will understand. I'd just like to have a shot to have the most amazing girl back, even though I never deserved you._

_ -Edward_

A splash of water hit the paper and I reached up to wipe the unbidden moisture from my eyes. My wall dissolved just like that. Everything, all the emotions I'd been keeping down, came flooding over me. I broke down and just cried.

I found myself wishing things I knew I could never have. I wish I could change the past. What would I change? Edward not leaving me, not joining the Hunters? Or would I rather have not met Edward, or not have him show up here? Both would have made me happy, but together seemed to cause only pain. I wished life were simple. Maybe I should have never come to forks, have just stayed a typical Arizona teenager. Normal, boring Bella. Not anymore, now I was so mixed up with everything there was no normal future for me left.

I loved Edward. I didn't have to think about it to know. I just had to admit it. But love isn't always enough. Trying to deny it to be happy hadn't worked. Now I have to face it head on. I love Edward, but I also love being a Hunter. And now I have to choose. But how? How do you decide between two parts of yourself?

The Hunter in me knew what I should do. I should tear the note to pieces and throw them in the river. I should honor my oath that, if broken, would majorly piss off a powerful goddess. I should be happy with what I have and with my sisters. And I should tell Edward and, I winced, Alice, to never contact me again. I am a Hunter and this is what my oath tells me to do. But I'm also I girl who has been in love, and has been hurt, and is overwhelmed by all this.

It was hard to believe only a couple weeks ago that I was completely happy and care free. Crazy how much can change in a week. In a day, heck in one second everything can go to shit.

Next thing I knew I heard a sound only Hunters were trained to hear. I was being called back to camp by Artemis. I looked at the note and hesitated. With a sigh I slipped it into my boot and ran back to camp.

When I arrived it was obvious something was wrong. People were packing things for a hunt, which was normal enough, but they were all talking in hushed voices and seemed really solemn. I saw Thalia by our tent and ran up to ask her what had happened.

She looked at me grimly and I was suddenly afraid of to ask. But I didn't have to. "Anna's gone missing." She said slowly.

The way she said it gave me a cold feeling in my stomach but I still said. "Maybe she went on a morning hunt?"

She was shaking her head before I finished. "Without any of her gear? And she's been gone too long for that." I realized with a start that it was after noon. I'd been gone longer than I thought. "Artemis is organizing a search. We're all going to spread out and look. If we find anything at all, we call everyone else and figure out what to do next. If she's been captured by some monsters we rescue her. You're in my group."

I nodded. Then something occurred to me. "Where's Alice? She could really help with tracking."

Thalia shrugged. "I saw her this morning but then she left." She looked a little uncomfortable. I gave her a confused look. "Well, now that I think of it she seemed a little jumpy. Kinda worried, and she left pretty fast."

I didn't know what to make of that, but I didn't have time to wonder, Artemis blew the horn for five more minutes to prepare. I ran into the tent and changed into better shoes in case we had to fight. Then I grabbed my things and ran out.

Thalia ran in to grab something she had forgotten. I thought she looked a little more confused and upset when she came out, but it was probably imagining things. But then she gave me a strange look that chilled me to the bone. Just then Artemis sounded the horn. The search was on.

**Well, what do you guys think? Review please! Remember Reviews=Faster Chapters. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry guys. I know its been forever but here's a nice long one for you! I'm hoping to finish soon so I can start some new work that I really hope you guys will check out. Anyway on with the story.**

I was beginning to worry an hour after we left. Not only was there no sign of Anna, but Alice hadn't showed up yet either. I kept reminding myself that Alice couldn't see the hunters and probably didn't know anything was up, but it didn't help much. Thalia walked beside me as our group searched farther and farther away from camp to no avail. I wanted to ask her if she was sure Alice had been worried before she left, but my own paranoia about the looks that she seemed to be aiming at me made me keep my mouth shut.

We continued on in our search circling around in order to stay somewhere near our camp. The mood was very grim. No one wanted to voice what we were all thinking; If she had been captured there would be little reason for a monster to keep her alive. But we will look until we know for certain our sisters fate or until there was little chance she would show up. Meanwhile we can only hope and pray to the gods that it isn't too late.

But it seems the fates were against us today. The sun was going down and it wasn't safe for us to be out at night in so few numbers. We headed back to camp with heavy hearts and, at least in my case, a guilty conscience. None of us had known Anna, she hadn't let anyone in, and it was hard to like someone who only ever glared. When you lose someone you care about you feel loss and sadness. But when you lose someone you never really knew its hard to feel sad about it, which makes you feel guilty for not knowing them or missing them. I'm not sure anyone really had anything to say, we just walked in silence.

Back at camp things were no cheerier. Preparations were being made for the funeral that would occur tonight if Anna wasn't found alive by the final large search party leaving now. This wouldn't be the first time a girl was never found, but it was always unsettling. It gave one the worst feeling of 'what if?' At least when there was a body you knew they were gone, but when they simply disappeared you don't feel satisfied not knowing what really happened.

Though it is always a solemn time when a sister is lost, I've never seen the camp this silent. Even when there has been a death in the past there were always whispered conversations, quiet consolations for friends and perhaps the not-so-quiet mournings of friends. It was a time of remembering and letting go of the lost sister. I see none of this now as a help prepare around the camp. No one seems quite sure what to do with themselves. It is a strange predicament you find yourself in when you realize you have lived with someone for years and never really known them.

When at last the search party returned alone, we knew it was time to give up. We all took a seat around the large bonfire prepared earlier. Anna's tent mates were given the duty of burning the burial shroud the camp had worked together to create. After it was burned there was a chance for people to say something in her honor. Everyone fidgeted and looked around awkwardly hoping for someone to ease the tension we all felt. Finally, Artemis rose, all heads turning towards her, and approached the fire.

"It is a terrible thing to lose a fellow sister, we all feel the loss deeply. It is an even harder thing to lose one we never truly got a chance to know. You are all aware, of course, of Anna's past and the pain which burdened her. It is difficult thing to damage a being so deeply that they seek to isolate themselves so fully from trusting again as Anna did. I had hoped that, with time, she would be able to be happy with the Hunters. I can only hope she found some joy here, even if she did not show it. I believe that she was a good person and a good Huntress, seeking only to find her place in this world. I hope that being a Hunter fulfilled that desire in some way. I also hope that wherever she may be now, she has at last found the peace she deserves." Everyone stopped fidgeting and looked at the shroud still burning in the fire. Perhaps, as in my case, beginning to feel the first real remorse for Anna's death.

The silent vigil by the fire continued on with everyone honoring her memory and wishing a better afterlife for her. I looked up from the fire and into the woods that, until now, had felt so homely to me. Now they simply held mystery and a feeling of fear for what was out there. Tonight we held the funeral. Tomorrow we would pack up early and leave this place for good.

Suddenly I saw something in the woods. Stepping slowly into the clearing lit by the fire, Alice appeared. No one else seemed to notice her. She put a finger to her lips and beckoned me over, a worried look etched on her face. I looked at the rest of the Hunters in their vigil before, standing up quietly, and walking towards the spot Alice had disappeared into the woods.

"Alice?" I whispered walking through the trees.

"Hush!" She reprimanded almost silently, taking my hand and leading me deeper into the woods before indicating it was ok to talk.

"Where have you been? We really needed your help today! Anna's gone…" I muttered the last part.

She shook her head sadly. "I know she is.. Thats where I've been." I gave her a baffled look. "I'm sorry Bella I should have told you but it was too dangerous. I needed to find out myself first. And now my fears are confirmed.."

"Alice I don't understand.. You knew where Anna was? What's too dangerous? We need to get her back!" She put a finger to her lips sharply at my raising voice.

"Its too late Bella. There was no way you could have stopped them. But you guys have to move as soon as you can, you're all in danger. But you can't tell them, if you do and they try to fight them it will be bad. Really bad. The Hunters can't know I told you any of this. Just let them think she's disappeared." I started shaking her head at her. She wasn't making sense. Even if it was too late to rescue Anna it was still our job to hunt monsters and to avenge our sister.

"Alice whatever it is we have to face it. But you have to tell me what we are up against." I told her. She looked me straight in the eye and somehow, I knew even before she spoke the word what she was going to say.

"Vampires."

**Dun dun dun! Next chapter soon hopefully. The more you 'bug' me with reviews the faster type! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I know its been forever... Years. I have no excuse other then I lost interest and stopped writing for a while. I'm sorry. Anyway I am determined to finish this though so here's this for anyone who's still with me.**

My face paled and my heart dropped at her words. Why couldn't it be anything else? I hadn't been lying when I said I killed Victoria, but I had neglected to mention that it was with the help of everyone at camp and even still it had not been easy. We were lucky to have all survived. Still, this was one of our sisters, I couldn't just give up on her without consulting the others.

"How many?" I asked finally, trying to hide my fear.

She frowned, obviously seeing through my attempt. "Bella..."

"How many?" I repeated determinedly.

She sighed. "Five." My blood chilled. "They're a dangerous gang of vicious brutes, even by vampire standards. They-" She stopped and bit her lip, unwilling to continue.

"They what?" I asked with difficulty.

Alice's face contorted miserably. "They don't kill for food, they do it for fun. They enjoy causing pain.. So they torture their victims as well."

My blood was boiling now and my hands clenched into fists as I stood comprehending her words.

She spoke again quietly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. By the time I tracked down her scent and found them there was no way I could rescue her without confronting them. I never would have made it back to warn you." Her face was grim and she looked guilt ridden.

I cooled down quickly and hugged her. "Oh Alice, it's not your fault, I know that. No one could possibly blame you. But I can't not tell Artemis. If there's a chance we could still save her we have to try."

She gripped me tightly in fear. "No! You can't Bella, it's too dangerous. You'll all be killed."

"We've killed vampires before." She looked surprised. "We killed Victoria. With all of us we could take them down."

She looked doubtful still and shook her head heavily. "But would the price be worth it? That was one vampire. Chances are high you'll lose more girls then you might save. And it may already be too late. I'm sorry, I hate to say it, but it isn't worth it. You should all leave the area."

I chewed my lip as I contemplated her words. She had a point. But this wasn't my decision, I couldn't keep it from Artemis, or the rest of the group.

"We have to see Artemis." Alice looked like she was about to argue but I held up my hand. "Anna was her hunter too and she is our leader. You can explain everything and she will make the decision."

Alice still clearly disagreed but she saw I was firm in my decision and nodded. Everyone had gone to bed by the time we walked back to camp so we walked to Artemis's tent together and requested permission to enter. She sat cross legged on the floor. Her expression was deeply unsettled and thoughtful reflecting her actual age rather then her youthful appearance.

"What is it you wished to see me about?" She asked, gesturing for us to sit.

Alice made no move to speak so I swallowed hard and said "Alice knows where Anna is."

Artemis turned sharply to her with a more hopeful expression waiting for her to speak. Alice hesitated still but finally explained everything she had told me.

Artemis looked conflicted and distraught but spoke calmly. "This is a difficult situation. More so due to the fact that no one was close to Anna. Considering there is a good possibility that it is too late, it may be in the best interest of everyone to leave." She looked somber at her decision and Alice and I sat silently. "Thank you for informing me." We nodded and stood to go just as Thalia came rushing in.

"Kate, Jill, Lily, and Amy are gone! We heard a yell from their tent and when we got there it was ripped up and there was no sign of them."

Artemis stood quickly. "Gather everyone immediately; I have an announcement."

Everyone gathered quickly and Artemis explained the situation quickly. People looked around in shock looking unsure what to do. The girls were all new to the group and no one knew them well. Of course no one wanted them tortured either, but everyone wondered: was it worth the risk?

"I will not ask my Hunters to risk their lives to this extent. This life is one of danger but under normal circumstances I will not willfully put us in situations where death is likely. Obviously there are no guarantees but we have never faced a situation like this. I cannot make this decision for you all. We have two choices, fight and risk possibly many lives, or flee."

There was more commotion at this as everyone talked it over. Thalia stood and stepped up beside Artemis. "Well I say we do it! Yes it's a risk, yes some of us may die and we don't know if we will be able to save them in time. But if we don't stop them, who will? Many more will be tortured and killed. It's our duty as Hunters to stop them." Everyone quieted at her impassioned speech as they thought about her point. "Well who's with me?"

People looked around and began nodding somberly and one by one raised their hands to clasp their goddess necklaces. Artemis looked impressed and proud and stepped forward again.

"Then we can't waste another moment. Prepare to hunt."

**I hope you enjoyed it... Please, please review if anyone is still interested in this and I will continue. Again I'm really sorry, feel free to yell at me.**


End file.
